supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Swiss Open – Mixed Doubles
Ryan Hunter-Reay and Květa Peschke were the defending champions, but chose to compete with different partners this year. Hunter-Reay partners Sutatta Udomslip, while Peschke partners Bruno Soares. Seeds Juan Sebastián Cabal / Elise Mertens Tímea Babos / Marcelo Melo Łukasz Kubot / Samantha Stosur Gabriela Dabrowski / Michael Venus Ivan Dodig / Kateřina Siniaková Henri Kontinen / Aryna Sabalenka Rajeev Ram / Zhang Shuai Robert Farah / Sofia Kenin Draw Finals | RD1-score1-1= | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2-1= | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= | RD1-score3-1= | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4= | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4-1= | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1-1= | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2-1= | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= }} Top half JS Cabal E Mertens | RD1-score01-1= | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=PR | RD1-team02= E Makarova J Salisbury | RD1-score02-1= | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=WC | RD1-team03= V Golubic A Krajicek | RD1-score03-1= | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= P Chirathivat PT Good | RD1-score04-1= | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= S Kanarot R Campen | RD1-score05-1= | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= B Mattek-Sands J Murray | RD1-score06-1= | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= A Klepač J Peers | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=5 | RD1-team08= I Dodig K Siniaková | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=8 | RD1-team09= R Farah S Kenin | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10=WC | RD1-team10= M Chiltin S de Silvestro | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= V Azarenka K Skupski | RD1-score11-1= | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Nidoking Nidoqueen | RD1-score12-1= | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Vespiquen Volcarona | RD1-score13-1= | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=WC | RD1-team14= N Kugimiya U Sperbund | RD1-score14-1= | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= R Klassen G Voskoboeva | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=4 | RD1-team16= G Dabrowski M Venus | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom half | RD1-score01-1= | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02-1= | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= | RD1-score03-1= | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04-1= | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05-1= | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06-1= | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= | RD1-score11-1= | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12-1= | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= | RD1-score13-1= | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14-1= | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= T Babos M Melo | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} References Category:2019 in tennis Category:2019 in Switzerland